Sweet Sacrifice
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: ItaKiba Lemon. If ou have the CD or just open up youtube and fine the video "Sweet sacrifice" by sweetbox. Kiba is upset until Itachi comes and takes him to the middle of the woods. What is Itachi going to do to Kiba.


Disclaimer: Another kemon. I decided that when I had a bad day or I am just upset because my so called best friends brag in my face because I don't have a boyfriend at the age of 15 and that makes me feel sad and I loose self asteam thinking that I am ugly. COURTNEY I HATE YOU! You made me feel bad when you came on my b-day and you never appreciate me and all the nice things for you. I also hate the fact no body gives a flying fuck that I am nice to them and they are not nice to me...FUCK YOU!!! So when I feel down I am going to write a lemon with my favorite crack pairings. I don't want you guys yelling at me because of this, but be nice because if I write lemons I am sad or had a bad day. BE NICE! Here is a ItaKiba fanfiction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba sat on the front porch of the house a little upset about the mission today. Hinata is in the hospital due to fatal wounds from the mission. They had to see if they can find Orochimaru's where abouts. Unfortnatly because Shino went with his own thing when Kiba had an idea, Kabuto hurt them both. Kiba was unharmed. He used fang over fang tecnique to get Kabuto away from them. Shino is the medic room with Hinata and he doesn't want to bug her because of injuries and wanteed her to rest hopeing to see her tomorrow.

He sat there with his headphones on listening to music. Usually music helped him calmed him down. It helped a little. The song was "Pain" by 3 days grace. The volume was down so he wouldn't wake his mom or his sister let alone the dogs. Akamaru was in his bed asleep.

"Thinking, are we" Kiba looked to see a man in an Akatsuki robe.

"Not now. Its been a rough day" Kiba said. He looked closely to see Sasuke's older bro Itachi.

"I saw what happened with you and your friends today. The Akatsuki want to kill Orochimaru, but in order to do that we need another member. We want you" Itachi said. Kiba looked down with an upset expression. It was when he felt hot breath behind his neck. Shivers ran down his spine to see Itachi sitting behind him. Itachi grabbed his shoulder and ninja poofed away to the middle of the woods.

"What are you doing Itachi" Kiba said grabbing his kunai. Itachi swiftly swifted behind Kiba. Kiba not even knowing about it.

"Kiba..." Itachi wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck. Kiba was about to stab Itachi with his kunai, but itachi stopped his hand and grabbed the kunai out of his hand. He threw it across from them.

"SHHH!" Itachi shushed with a finger to his lips. Kiba then felt hot breath on his neck, then sucking. No way Itachi was doing this. Is this a dream. Itachi nibbled on his neck leaving a love bite. He took Kiba's coat off revealing his fishnet shirt (and that thing he had on and he took off his jacket when fighting Sakon). Kiba was getting angry at Itachi. What was he doing?

Itachi nibbled on his neck again making 2 blood marks. Kiba groaned in pain, blood going down his neck and to his collar bone.

"You bastard" Kiba groaned.

"Are you going to cooprate?" Itachi said. He took the plate on his chest off and turned Kiba around kissing him on his lips. Kiba gasped during the kiss. He tried to push Itachi off of him, but Itachi had a firm grip on Kiba. Kiba caved in and surrendered to Itachi. Allowing Itachi to explore his cavern. Kiba wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi gave up on holding him now Kiba was cooperating with him and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. Itachi pulled Kiba closer to him. Kiba explored Itachi's cavern. He really wanted to get off of Itachi, but couldn't. Something was telling him to stay. He was getting rather excited. On his headphones the song switched to "Human Sacrifice" by Sweetbox. (His sis put that song on there).

Itachi threw him to a tree making Kiba lean on it. Itachi placed his hand on the tree and the other under Kiba's chin. He kissed him passionatly. Itachi licked Kiba's lips for entrance. KIba accepted. Itachi removed his hand off Kiba's chin and pressed his hand against the tree, still kissing Kiba. He ripped off the fishnet shirt off of Kiba. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. Kiba had his hands on Itachi's chest. They both slid down and on the ground. Kiba took his arms and wrapped them around Itachi's neck. There legs were tangled together andKiba seemed to cave in. Kiba took off Itachi's robe. Itachi finally caught him under his wing. Itachi let go of Kiba still kissing him placing his hands in the dirt digging his nails into the ground. Kiba took off Itachi's shirt revealing his abs and every muscle.

Itachi then took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. Kiba did the same thing to Itachi. Itachi tried to find a sensitive spot on Kiba's neck. WHen he found it he sucked on it making Kiba moan.

Itachi then took off Kiba's boxers. Kiba didn't seem to mind. Itachi then took off his own boxers. Kiba opened his eyes and saw what he was doing. His mind said "Why are you doing this? He's the enemy and you aren't gay. Then why are you doing this? Why are you enjoying this?"

Kiba wanted to push him off, but felt like he didn't want to. His body and mind were confused.

"Lets enjoy this, shall we? Beg" Itachi said.

Kiba hated it when people told him to beg. Once the ramen guy didn't give him his ramen until he begged.

"BEG!" Itachi ordered.

"Fuck me Itachi. Fuck me like no tomorrow. Be inside of me and fuck me" Kiba said.

"Good puppy" Itachi said.

Itachi slid down Kiba and to his member. He put it in his nouth and sucked on it. Kiba pushed down on his head and arched his neck in plessure moving his hips. Kiba moaned like a dog. After a few sucks Itachi came back up and swallowed the seamen. Itachi held on to Kiba's hips and pushed him against him. He kissed him and explored his cavern. Kiba grabbed Itachi's member, not noticing what he was doing. He fonded with the head of Itachi's member. Itachi moaned too.

He got up and propped Kiba towards so his face faced hsi member. Kibs sucked on it and gave it a few licks. Itachi went behind Kiba and got on top of Kiba. Kiba fell to the ground and looked at Itachi. Itachi had his arm around Kiba's neck. Kiba arched his back and let out a half strangled breath.

Itachi got close to his ear. "Be a good boy now" Itachi said.

Itachi kept a tight hold of Kiba and began to take his member and stick it into Kiba's entrance. Kiba howled. Itachi took it out and stuck it back in 10 times making KIba see stars. Kiba howled once more. Itachi stopped and flipped him over on his back. He forced his tounge into Kiba's mouth. Kiba wanted to push him off, but Itachi had him pinned. Itachi stopped kissing him and looked at his face and...smiled. Kiba never expected a smile before. Itachi slid down Kiba to his member. Itachi grabbed Kiba's member and put it in his mouth. Kiba sat up and held himself up. KIba arched his neck and moaned in anitcipation. After a few sucks Itachi got back up to Kiba.'s face.

"Fuck me" Itachi whispered in Kiba's ear. Kiba was shocked.

Kiba stood up and went to Itachi's behind. Itachi arched his back dangerously.

His mind was tracing thoughts with questions. "Whay are you doing this Kiba? YOu are not gay, let alone not fucking the enemy. Are you scared that Itachi is going to kill you if you don't? No it isn't that. Then what was it" Kiba's mind said.

Itachi looked over his back to see Kiba behind him. Kiba was on top of him with his arm around Itachi's neck. He took his member and stuck it in his entrance. Itachi moaned in plessure. He smiled and swayed his hips and began to buck. Itachi arched his neck and was face to face with Kiba. Kiba kissed him on the lips with Kiba's tounge in his mouth. Itachi collapesed to the ground with Kiba on top of him.

"Not that strong are ya Itachi" Kiba said.

"Shut up and keep doing it" Itachi begged.

"Who's begging now" Kiba said.

He kept sticking it in him while kissing him. Itachi screamed in plessure. When Kiba made another blow Itachi screamed and gasped at the same time. Kiba got his member out of Itachi and walked over to his face.

"Too much for ya" Kiba said, kneeling down at Itachi. Itachi grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled Kiba on top of him. Kiba had his arms around Itachi's waist and Itachi had his arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba went down to Itachi's neck and found a sensitive spot. He stucked and nibbled on it making Itachi gasp and moan. Itachi dug his nails into Kiba's back. He made 8 marks where his nails were making them bleed. Itacvhi put his legs over Kiba's shoulders with made Kiba's member go into Itachi's entrance. Kiba thrusted and bucked. Itachi arched his neck letting Kiba suck on it. Kiba then slid down to Itachi's member and began sucking on it. (Okay Even I am getting a nosebleed writing this. I'm feeling a little better). Kiba got back up to Itachi and gave him and open mouth. Kiba had a hold of Itachi's right leg and wrapped it around his waist. Itachi took the other leg and wrapped around Kiba's waist. Kiba made one last blow for Itachi. Itachi grabbed and pulled on his hair. Kiba made the last blow.

Itachi let go making him fall to the ground. Itachi was out of breath. Kiba was all sweaty. Blood dripped off Itachi's neck where Kiba nibbled. Kiba laid his head on Itachi who didn't mind. They were both panting heavily, Itachi stroking Kiba's brunette hair. WHen they got their breath. Kiba got off of Itachi. Kiba helped Itachi up. Kiba licked at Itachi's member to clean the seamen off. Itachi cleanded the seamen off of Kiba's member and they both got dressed.

"I don't care what you say KIba. YOu are coming with me to the Akatsuki. I saw you face Kabuto and you didn't even get hurt. I know you want to kill him and Orochimaru to avenge your friends. I am forcing you to the Akatsuki" Itachi said.

"Why would you need to force me into the Akatsuki?" Kiba said. "Lets get going, Itachi."

CRACK TIME!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all made there way to the Akatsuki hide-out where Kiba was made a member. The Inuzuka clan was ashamed that Kiba did this. Kiba killed Kabuto and Orochimaru and kidnapped Naruto and got the Kyubbi. (YA! NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO HEAR BELIEVE IT ALL THE FUCKING TIME!!!) Itachi was his lover and Kiba's mom was mad. Kiba was glad to piss off his mom because she was a bitch (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET IT!!!) Then Itachi got Pregnant (MPREG WHAT?!?!?!) The kid was named Itakiba and it had his mommy's hair and daddy's tatoos. Sasuke killed Itachi and Kiba killed Sasuke. (YA! EMO KID GONE!). Deidara was his new lover and Deidara had a kid with his dad's hair color but different hair style. The hair style was simular to Deidara's. Kiba still thought about Itachi. Akamaru came to Kiba and was all like "YO! BITCH! YOU LEFT ME WITH YOUR BITCH MOM!!!" Akamaru was int he Akatsuki as well. By the way they named their kid DeiKiba and it lived to be a bomb throwing dog loving terrorist. Kiba and Deidara was proud of the new son and Deidara was happy with his a-dope-a-dated (adopted) son ItaKiba who became a serial killer and soon killed Sakura the pink whore who killed his lover Sasori. WOW! I AM SO RANDOM!!!! I swear to you I can make a random story in 5 minutes. By the way Hidan fell in love with DeiKiba and Kakuzu fell in love with Itakiba and everyone was happy. Pein fell in love with Konan, but Tobi had no one so he pretended to date Shino Abarame. Shino fell in love with Tobi and Shino got pregnant (WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?) The baby was a girl with her Dad's face and her mother's hair. The girl was named ShiTobi. THE END!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sorry for the random part there. I had to do it. I never heard that pairing ShinoTobi. Maybe I should make that ino a pairing. YES! I LOVE CRACK PAIRINGS! Hope you enjoyed the lemon and if you got a nosebleed so bad that you began to get dizzy from blood loss I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR MEDICAL BILL! Bye bye


End file.
